


Lost

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [92]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, During Series, Gen, set somewhere of the nebulous mess of 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could work it all out if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #349 – Evidence

Drake tells him to take all the time he needs to figure himself out, and Sam – who struggled each day in 1973, caught between the real and the unreal, never quite understanding the reason he was there or what he needed to do to get back home – could follow the trail of evidence to the truth, but he lets it go cold.

He'd try but fail to make her understand the hesitation he felt at the very end, as the dream was breaking: he was getting what he wanted, but he was losing everything he'd never known he could need.


End file.
